


Fraught

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [74]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Are Siblings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Fraught- filled; laden; full; causing emotional distressAhsoka is caught in a cave in and Anakin has to calm her down over the coms. Sweetness ensues.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 17





	Fraught

“Master! I-I don't-I don’t know what to do!” Ahsoka said between quick breaths.

“Snips, hey snips, listen to me. I need you to take three deep breaths ok? Everything will be alright.” Anakin said through the com, trying not to let his own fear leak into his voice.

“The walls are crumbling.”

Anakin searched his mind for something to help her while the mining tools tried to get to her.

“Snips what is the first lesson they teach you?”

“Don’t hit other kids?” Ahsoka asked confused, breath slowing.

If it weren’t such a serious situation, Anakin would have laughed.

“Well, yes, but no. Trust in the force.”

“How is that going to help me?” Ahsoka’s breath resumed its speed.

“Just- Just,” Anakin sighed, searching for words before saying flatly. “You can lift rocks Ahsoka.”

There was silence on the other end.

“Oh right,” Ashoka replied, surprised at the simple solution.

“Yeah, now hang tight, we’re coming, direct what rocks you can and stop what you can’t. You’re fine.” Anakin didn’t know who he was trying to convince.

“Alright. See you in a bit Skyguy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I now have an Instagram! and have no idea how to use it. My username is astarwarsfan4, in case you're curious (you're probably not but ah well). If you have any tips/tricks on how to use it that would be appreciated. I plan on mostly posting art from my stories (this includes my original ones though nothing has gotten any traction) and pictures of my cat.


End file.
